<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This isn't my Wonderland anymore! by thesketchyheartist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745420">This isn't my Wonderland anymore!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesketchyheartist/pseuds/thesketchyheartist'>thesketchyheartist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesketchyheartist/pseuds/thesketchyheartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Miss. Rosegold!</p><p>My first fic ever! Please review!</p><p>After Buttercup has fallen into madness, Wonderland has also fallen with her. With no way to contact their creator, the citizens are surely doomed. The Jabberwocky is now in the real world, the Red King now supreme ruler, survivors no longer see any hope after Alice has left them for good. </p><p>In the real world, Buttercup is gone, at least her mind is. The beautiful survivor of the Utonium family is no longer a respected member of her town. Butch has meanwhile claimed her as his.</p><p>All in all, with one world crumbling into madness and the other oblivious to a dangerous creature, there must be a way to restore the balance of worlds.</p><p>Read to see what happens now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsutsumi Momoko | Hyper Blossom/Brick (PPG), Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This isn't my Wonderland anymore!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767583">We're All Mad Here</a> by Miss. RoseGold.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slow updates as a warning. But if this gets popular, I might consider making more. I plan to do the color-coded ships, but the plot might change. Also, the ratings are just a precaution, because there may be some swearing (courtesy of a not redhead Rowdyruff because I want to let out my inner anger).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Like I said." The lime-eyed woman replied, feeling more certain than she had in a long time. "I'd rather be mad then allow myself to be with you.” </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>No. Alice my dear, I guess I was wrong to assume. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. You were supposed to kill the Red King. Now we will die.</p><p>“Boomer, what is it?” asked a redhead female. “Why not sit down?”</p><p>“Your Majesty,” replied the Cheshire Cat. “I’m afraid we cannot be safe here anymore. If we run, perhaps we can still hope to survive from th-this-”</p><p>“This what?”</p><p>“This madness!” Everyone looked at a redhead man shouted. He stood up in his chair and pointed to the sky. An ominous red cloud took over from the direction of the castle. They all knew this was the actions of the Red King at his most powerful.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other and knew this was the end. They tried so hard to bring her back, but their efforts were meaningless. Now, no one can save them.</p><p>“You think, maybe he will try to stop him?” whispered a blond girl. “I don’t think so, White Rabbit. I’m afraid Alice has gone mad now. And he left us,” the Red Queen sighed.</p><p>Unfortunately, they all knew there was no point running away. Teatime never ends, so even if they all could be faster, there is no way to leave this table. They all looked grimly at each other. As the cloud made its way above them, they all held hands and closed their eyes, waiting for their last moment to end.</p><p>Before the cloud completely consumed Wonderland, a bright light from the clouds peeked out. The madness quickly closed the hole before the rays covered the group. Before the madness took them over as well, the light disappeared, taking the group with it.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Somewhere far away from Townsville</span>
</p><p>A dark-haired male walked into a large mansion. In his arms, he carried a young, beautiful woman with hair rivaling his hair color.</p><p>He took off his shoes and left them at the doorstep. His steps echoed in the dark house, as he carried her up the stairs. At the end of the hallway, he opened a set of doors. Inside, a large bedroom was revealed. He set her on top of a full-sized bed. He made his way to the curtains and closed them. As he watched her chest breathe in and out, he knelt down and gave a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>“Butter-cu-u-p. Wake up, my darling,” he softly whispered in her ears.</p><p>As her eyelids start to open, revealing bright lime green eyes, they quickly darkened, with no lights glittering from her eyes. It was not too long ago when they will open with glittering emeralds sparkling like a starry sky, even in the darkest nights. Now, they look like dull green, with no life in them. She stared at the ceiling with no expression. No despair, no sadness, just blank.</p><p>The man reached his hands towards her and tilt her chin in his direction. Though the young woman saw a man with the same hair and same forest-green eyes as a past friend, she didn’t say anything.</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>He smiled at her, hoping beneath the madness clouding her mind, there must be something in there that will remind her.</p><p>He took her hands into his and let her fingers comb through his hair. He then glided them towards his lips and gave them a soft peck. Then, he brought them to his hands again. He closed his eyes, and let his hands turn into their original form. He slowly slid her fingers in between his and smiled at her once more.</p><p>“Do you remember me now, Alice? Do you remember what I promised you? Do you remember how much happiness filled my heart every time you came back? I missed you. I miss you so much even now. I wish I could have saved you. Maybe we could be happy. I never wanted to hurt our friends. I never wanted your sisters to be harmed either. I still blame your father, but for the pain that I caused in you, I still regret it.”</p><p>He stopped. He felt warm tears streamed down his cheeks. He sniffled as he stared back at her. Instead of her usual cheerful smile reflecting back at him, the same blank expression stared back at him.</p><p>“If only you could hear me now, I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to cry, right? Was I not a good boy for you? Did I not always treat you well when you were sad? When people teased you for your fights, did I not held you tight and promised to protect you? I can be a good boy now! Let me do something good for once! Please!”</p><p>Dull lime eyes just stared at him. Now realizing he soaked his collar now, and he has been squeezing her hands. He got up and decided to go get her dinner. As his footsteps echoed in the quiet house, he still could not hold back these tears anymore.</p><p>Even after he passed over to Buttercup’s world, he still couldn’t help but regret leaving behind his friends. It wasn’t like they didn’t like him; he knew just watching them that they never hated him for his looks or the fact that he was destined to one day either destroy or save Wonderland. But the day Alice first came to their world, he knew what he had to do. At first, it was clear he would save Wonderland. Alice helped the Red Queen get over her hatred for the Mad Hatter spoiling her wedding, and while he was the last one to greet Alice, it did not stop his heart from choosing her anyways.</p><p>Over the years, Alice grew older, and as her mind matured, so did Wonderland. He felt his powers grew stronger as she dreamed, he can have the ability to save others. But his feelings for her blossomed. He no longer respected her for just creating him, he loved her laughs, her tough exterior, her soft expressions. He loved when she tried to help others overcome their fears, telling them if they could not fight the darkness in them, then she will dream of more characters to help them.</p><p>He himself was saved by his creator. One time, when he almost gave in to his dark side, she held him in her small arms, crying, begging him to come back. As she was able to get over small incidents of her guilts, he learned next to her how to get over his guilt.</p><p>Then, she stopped visiting. Wonderland continued to live on. All their friends still missed her from time to time, but they had other things to do. As for him, he grew lonely. He tried to spend his time with them, but they were always busy. He tried to help around, but every time he couldn’t help but miss their times together. As time went by, he couldn’t wait for her anymore.</p><p>He knew Alice came to Wonderland because White Rabbit helped her. She didn’t realize White Rabbit only crossed worlds by using Alice’s powers. The jabberwocky on the other hand possessed no ability to tap into her powers to cross over. So, he went to the one person who could.</p><p>The Red King.</p><p>He knew where to find him, and he knew the consequences. He had learned to fight, so he could save Wonderland, but now he knew that it was because he had to choose to destroy Wonderland. It took him forever to find the Red King, but it was not difficult. A long time ago, Red King brought his brothers Boomer, the Mad Hatter, and him back to life to try to destroy Wonderland. He did not anticipate Alice coming back, and with their help, they sealed him away for good. Now, he found their father and released him to roam around Buttercup’s mind.</p><p>It wasn’t long before her mind became corrupted. Thanks to his father, he gave him his own power to cross over. In order to truly become free, Alice had to be the one to allow the Red King to rule. Of course, he almost panicked when he saw she held the Vorpal blade. But the result was still the same. </p><p>Butch quickly shook his thoughts away. It didn’t matter anymore. The love of his life is now in his arms forever. He may be alone without his friends, but now they didn’t have to be stuck in Time anymore. He hoped maybe in another world, their friendship did not have to be this way. Perhaps somewhere in another world, they won’t hate him for this. At least, if his brother’s crushes still hate him, the least he can hope for is that his brothers will still love him no matter what, even if he was still Buttercup’s enemy. He opened the door to the kitchen. Much like the rest of the house, not much light came inside.</p><p>He opened the shutters to let the afternoon light fill the kitchen. It wasn’t hard to create money and buy this large home. Home. He chuckled to himself. How ironic he would call Buttercup’s world his home when she created him in Wonderland. He opened the pantry and grabbed some food of the shelves. An hour later, he set some food onto the plates and put the utensils, napkins, apple cider (how could he forget that one time Alice was obsessed with apples and nearly made everyone allergic to the fruit?), and the plate onto a tray.</p><p>He returned to her room, to find her exactly as he left her on the bed. It still pained to see her in madness. He thought by turning mad, she would see what he saw, instead she no longer can sense the world. To him, nothing is the same without Wonderland, but he can see why she still loves this world. He helped her sit up and set the tray on her lap. The effect of the drug is starting to diminish. Watching her stare at the food without any thoughts, he sat next to her. He took the tray off her lap and set it on his. Taking a small slice of the steak, he pierced into a small leaf of lettuce from the salad and bring the fork to her lips. Her mouth didn’t move. In fact, it had taken some effort to get her to sit up.</p><p>A sad expression took over Butch’s face. Now that he finally had her, they were supposed to be happy. Now, she wouldn’t smile. He saw a mad smile on her face before they left the hospital, but he had hoped for something different. He knew madness was her only emotion now, but still.</p><p>“Ali- Buttercup, my darling. Sweetie. Baby. Please kindly part those lips, so I can feed you. I did want to take care of you. I can’t let my lover starve now, can I?</p><p>As if like a machine, she opened her mouth. He let her teeth slide food off the fork and watched her slowly chew the food. She said nothing after she swallowed. No comment on how tender the meat was. Butch was never a great cook, even in Wonderland. He usually let the Red Queen’s chefs make the pastries for the tea party or the birthday dinner they would hold in honor of Alice’s birthday, even when she was in the real world. It had taken him months to finally not burn the food he made. Now that he can be the one to take care of her, no one may be telling him what to do anymore, but he missed Alice’s compliments, her attention when he did anything good or impressive. Instead, Buttercup just opened her mouth like a machine, ready for the next bite.</p><p>After feeding her, he got up and took the dishes to the kitchen. He came back to find her still sitting on the bed. Then, he suddenly felt a tingling sensation. He looked at Alice again. Nothing showed on her face.</p><p>Then, her eyes began to glitter. For a moment, he thought that she fought off the madness and is returning to her normal self. But as quickly as it came, the shimmer disappeared, returning to the dull lime eyes instead.</p><p>
  <em>Just my imagination, I guess. </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Somewhere else in Townsville</span>
</p><p>“Hey, I’m going home now,” a blond man called to a redhead.</p><p>The redhead merely grunted in response. As the blond man packed up his stuff, he looked back.<em> Poor Buttercup. </em></p><p>He remembered Miss Utonium. He had to admit, he cared for her one time. He did not love her as much as her younger sister Bubbles, but he still admired her tomboyish side and her rare femininity as well. He remembered that day, he saw the Utonium house was set fire without warning. He saw Buttercup outside. Just as he was going to approach her to ask about Bubbles and Blossom, someone else took her. He couldn’t see his face, but he knew something was off about him. He tried to find Bubbles, praying she is safe, but it was too late, the house crumbled, and the firefighters said only Buttercup survived.</p><p>He never forgot the day of the funeral. He saw as the remainders of the Utonium sisters were buried. He never said anything that day, but when he got home, the pressure, the realization he never got the chance to tell Bubbles how he felt, it was too much for him. And Buttercup, the trauma burned into her mind terribly. At the asylum, he would often watch her with the doctor, but he couldn’t help but wish it was Bubbles and not Buttercup sitting in the facility.</p><p>As he was about to make his way to the exit, a bright light shined in the room.</p><p>“What the f-!” shouted his redhead friend, Brick.</p><p>Suddenly, a large table filled with the most amazing pastries was in its place. And five individuals sitting around it were there as well.</p><p>Usually, he would probably faint at such unnatural moments. Brick would likely be in shock, despite his stoic expressions. No, the two men couldn’t help but stare.</p><p>It wasn’t the amazing smell of buttery crackers or yummy warm sandwiches either. No, despite looking and smelling like the best-baked goods in the world, it was the people sitting around the table with their eyes now opened and holding hands.</p><p>Finally, getting over his shock, he stood up, with Brick next to him. He came to, and remembered what he was about to say, “B-bubbles?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be honest right now. I just read "We're All Mad Here." I won't deny I love the dynamic and ending. But I also have an imagination, so I want to give readers and fans of Miss. RoseGold a chance to read an amateur's version of a happy ending. I don't know how this will go, so hope to see you soon!</p><p>If you have not read the first part, I highly advise you to. You can find her work on Fanfiction.net. I never would have come up with this without the original. I hope in taking this challenge I will not taint the value the original had. Please review because I am not a writer, just someone who wanted to take part in the Powerpuff Girls fandom. </p><p>I will explain later why Buttercup is referred to Alice later on. If I remember. Also, the Rowdyruff boys are only brothers in Wonderland, like in the first part. I decided Brick and Boomer will be friends in the real world. Butch is from Wonderland, so they will also not be related to him.<br/>Again, please comment, review, and give kudos for better quality and more content. If this gets popular enough, I will make more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>